Nono elemento
by Miyukix
Summary: Hidan x Kakuzu contém má lingua, lemon. Era a oitava vez que havia eliminado o seu parceiro. Não tinha paciência para as suas incompetências nem para elementos desnecesários.
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

O corredor comprido, era frio como sempre. Poderia-se ver e pela quantidade de água que escorria pelas paredes de pedra.

Lá mesmo no fundo do corredor,viu-se uma figura que caminhava calmamente, passando por várias portas.

Kakuzu,levou uma mão ao bolso das calças,desviando a capa tipica do grupo e retirou de lá dentro um saquinho preto.

Era a oitava vez que havia eliminado o seu parceiro. Não tinha paciência para as suas incompetências nem para elementos desnecesários.

Mas uma coisa era certa...o lider não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a morte de mais um membro da equipe, e ainda mais o oitavo morto por um outro elemento.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, existiam duas camas, uma estava completamente feita e a outra estava aberta.

Kakuzu havia eliminado o mais recente á cerca de três dias, numa missão proposta pelo o seu lider, simplesmente enervou-se e quando reparou faltava a cabeça ao seu companheiro de equipa. Mas ainda hoje, iria conheçer o nono parceiro, que como sempre só iria atrapalhar as suas missões, no qual teria o mesmo destino dos outros.

Era isso que não percebia, porque raios tinham que trabalhar a pares? Era simplesmente desnecesário.

Encaminhou-se para o salão e observou um elemento sentado num banco de pedra, bufando por todos os lados com o tédio que estava a passar. Não estava a acreditar na sua má sorte, mais um miudo para a sua colecção de mortos, detestava trabalhar com elementos mais novos, eram inexperientes, chatos e cheios de vida, mas, pelos os vistos, era oficial, já tinha vestido a capa do clã da Akatsuki, como todos os outros, mas...não de uma maneira muito usual.

A capa encontrava-se aberta, demostrando o seu peitoral onde caía um medalhão com um simbolo estranho. Exibicionista...

Parou á sua frente e observou-o de alto a baixo.

" Hum? Ès tu o Kakuzu?" Perguntou o rapaz num tom sarcástico

Tinha uma cara fina e o seu cabelo loiro quase branco bem penteado para trás, parecia-lhe dar mais brilho aos seus olhos.

Mas...tinha algo despresivel no seu rosto, o que lhe deixava frustrado além de trabalhar com uma pessoa "bem parecida" e mais novo que ele.

" Sou sim..."Respondeu-lhe. " Hidan...não é?"

O rapaz levantou-se e sacudiu a capa, lançando um sorriso torcido no seu rosto.

" Exactamente..." Afirmou Hidan levando a mão ao peito nu " Hum...tu não me pareces muito amigável Kakuzu...ouvi dizer que mataste todos os companheiros que tiveste...Ahhh...isso não vai aconteçer comigo ok?Ahah..."

Definitivamente...não gostava dele.

As missões estipuladas pelo o lider, foram logo entregues no dia seguinte. Foram mandados para a vila do fogo, em busca de um individuo, que supostamente era um espião de outra vila, transmitindo informações do clã para superiores. Além da sua cabeça...valer muito dinheiro.

" Merda para ti e para o teu maldito dinheiro..." Refilou o loiro encostando-se junto de umas grades. " Isso é repugnante..."

" O que é repugnante são esses rituais estúpidos...só nos fazem perder tempo."- Respondeu-lhe o outro contando as moedas de ouro.

" EI! Não é estúpido ok?! Deverias ser mais temente e crente a Jashin!! Vais ter uma morte dolorosa se continuares com esse teu feitio de merda..."- Rematou o rapaz franzindo as sobrancelhas.

" Putz...como se isso me fizesse confusão..."

Ok, se soubesse tinha ficado calado, agora foi tema de discução para mais de quize minutos. Mesmo que Kakuzu não lhe responde-se, o outro parecia ter um gravador enfiado na boca, só lhe dando vontade de agarrar na sua agulha e fechar-lhe a matraca.

Ao chegarem ao seu destino com a missão completa e com o dinheiro ganho, encaminharam-se para o quarto, continuando a ouvir aquela despresivel criatura ainda a falar a falar e a falar, mas dando graças ao desgraçado do Deus Jashin que tanto o loiro falava, por o rapaz se ter enfiado dentro da casa de banho. Mas, por outro lado, bastante chateado ao ver o chão do quarto coberto de sangue , graças aos rituais do outro.

Tinha que se controlar, tinha que se controlar agora, dera-se a si próprio um prazo de pelo o menos duas semanas, para não mandar para o outro mundo.

(continua 2º capitulo)

Well 1º capitulo completo. Eu vou postando o resto ok?ehehehe

Bem espero que tenham gostado deste 1.

Beijocas


	2. Chapter 2

Três dias haviam passado, missões foram feitas com bastante sacrificio, para não decapitar o outro. Nunca na vida, fora tão passivo com este tipo de situações. A esta hora, o rapaz já estaria no sétimo céu, se o outro não estivesse tão calmo.

Hidan, resmugava com a comida,resmugava com Kakuzu, resmugava com o lider, era exigente, vaidoso e o pior de tudo no ponto de vista do homem; era demasiado limpo. Passava horas na casa de banho, não poderia ver nada sujo no quarto que era logo mais 1 hora de discução como se estivesse casado com o outro.

" Importas-te?" Perguntou sarcáticamente o outro sentando-se na sua cama. " Eu quero orar, e não consigo contigo a contares a porcaria do dinheiro..."

O homem não ligou o que o outro havia dito, continuando o que estava a fazer, escrevinhando com uma pena num papel algumas contas.

" Eu estou a falar contigo Kakuzu!"Exclamou o rapaz levantando-se.

" Cala-te Hidan..."-Disse o outro. " Simplesmente cala-te...é o que têns a fazer de melhor..."

" Já alguém te disse que és totalmente despresivél? Tchh...eu vou dormir..."-Disse o rapaz despindo a capa e pendurando-a na porta. Olhou-se mais uma vez ao espelho e analisou um ponto vermelho que se encontrava na sua bochecha.

" Puta da borbulha..."Refilou o outro mal humuradamente dirigindo-se até á sua cama e jogando-se para cima desta.

Estava calor, e dormir coberto não lhe iria ajudar nada, mas mesmo assim, agarrou-se a uma almofada branca e apertou-a junto da sua cara. Piscou os olhos ao ver o outro elemento super concentrado no que estava a fazer, e suspirou fundo.

" Vai dormir..."-Disse-lhe Hidan.

" Agora deste para minha mulher ou quê?"-Perguntou o outro escrevinhando no papel.- " Dorme tu...eu tenho que acabar de fazer isto."

" Eu não consigo dormir contigo aí a esgravatares isso..."

" Azar..."

Hidan semi cerrou os olhos e tentou adormeçer, ajeitou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas, fechando por fim os olhos.

Kakuzu fechou os seus olhos igualmente ao ver que o rapaz se tinha calado e suspirou fundo, por fim...paz. Por fim poderia acabar as coisas que estava a fazer sem que o outro lhe tivesse a chatear desde manhã á noite.

Sendo o tesoureiro da Akatsuki, tinha bastante responsabilidades em cima de si, ele era a unica pessoa que sabia gerir financeiramente aquela organização.

" Tás a gozar comigo não?" Perguntou o loiro. " Eu quero dormir caralho..."

" Mas tu ainda estás acordado?"

" Pelo o amor de Jashin porra!" Exclamou o outro. " Claro que estou acordado!Não é?!"

Estava com uma vontade infernal de lhe agarrar no pescoço e esganar-lhe ali mesmo, mas controlou-se. Já tinha morto outros parceiros por muito menos, nem sabia porque ainda estava a aguentar aquilo.

Levantou-se deixando cair sem querer alguns papeis brancos, despindo a capa e dirigindo-se para a sua cama apagando de seguida a vela que dividia as duas camas.

" Assim está muito melhor..." afirmou o loiro. "Boa noite Kakuzu..."

Tchh...desgraçado.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Estava quase na hora da próxima missão, Kakuzu levantou-se num ápice e levou uma mão á sua face coberta por uma máscara.

Olhou para o seu lado direito e viu que Hidan não estava deitado, tinha a sua cama feita e estava tudo nos seus devidos sitios. Levantou-se dirigindo-se para a casa de banho supondo que o outro estava por ali, e de facto estava. Para variar tentava baixar uma mecha de cabelo com uma especie de gel que estava em cima da bacia.

" Saí daqui..."Murmurou mal humuradamente Kakuzu.

" Hey! E-eu estava aqui primeiro seu desgraçado!" Refilou o loiro franzindo o sobrolho. " Nunca ouviste falar na prio-"

" SAÌ-ME DAQUI!" Gritou enervandamente o outro empurrando o rapaz para fora da casa de banho, fechando-lhe a porta na cara.

Estava sem paciência para as porcarias de Hidan hoje. Algo lhe dizia que iria arrebentar á minima coisa que seje.Ou seje, era hoje que se iria livrar desta praga.

Saíu da casa de banho e lá estava ele sentado em cima da sua cama, juntamente com a sua arma de combate que usualmente usava, a foice dos três bicos.

" Temos que ir..."Disse-lhe o loiro lenvantando-se.

" Onde estão os papeis que deixei aqui ontem?"-Perguntou Kakuzu dirigindo-se primeiro á secretária.

" Hum? Papeis? Ahhhhh, eles estavam no chão todos amolgados, eu meti-os no lixo...mas...mas porquê?"

Kakuzu não teve palavras para aquilo, não teve reação.

" Era alguma coisa importante? Aquilo estava degradante..."

O homem abriu os punhos e fechou-os de novo. O trabalho da contabilidade de uma semana estavam naqueles papeis. Tudo o que tinham gasto, e o que lhes havia sobrado, a sua especialidade estava ali, aquilo era...importantíssimo.

Sentiu a raiva a apoderar-se de si e explodiu. Era agora...ia matá-lo.

Com apenas 2 longos passos aproximou-se do outro, agarrando-lhe pelo o pescoço, empurrando-o contra a parede.

" E-ei! O que...o que estás a fazer?"

Sem esperar por mais nada, estendeu a sua mão até formar uma espécie de lança e prefurando-lhe o coração, salpicando-o de sangue vermelho escuro retirando a sua mão de dentro do peito e largou-o, deixando-o cair no chão.

" Acabou..." Murmurou Kakuzu virando-lhe as costas.

" Mas o que raios te deu seu desgraçado!? Isso dói sabias??"- Exclamou o loiro levantando-se.

Kakuzu não estava a acreditar no que estava a ver e a ouvir. Simplesmente, não estava a acreditar. Ele deveria de estar morto neste momento! Havia-lhe perfurado o peito até ao seu coração.

" A-a-ai... Isto dói para caralho...ah...PARA QUE FOI ISTO SEU CABRÃO?AH?"

" Tu...tu devias...tu és imortal?"

" Nãoooo! Claro que não!" Exclamou irónicamente. " FODA-SE O QUE TE PAREÇE?"

O elemento mais velho, econcostou-se á parede, levando as mãos á cabeça. Não o poderia matar, não o conseguiria matar...e o pior, tinha que levar com ele...oh...não.

O rapaz que estava lavado em sangue completamente furioso, agarrou na foice de três bicos e reganhou os dentes.

" Sabes o que vou fazer sabes?" Perguntou Hidan aproximando-se. "Sabes??"

" Hum.."

" Vou-te cortar AS DUAS CABEÇAS, CABRÃO!"- Gritou o loiro levantando aquela arma intimidantemente.

Só lhe restou desviar-se da foice do outro, que lhe havia passado rentinho a sua cabeça, prefurando a parede do quarto, e abrindo a porta de seguida ao presenciar um novo ataque vindo da parte do outro, saíndo dali o mais depressa que pôde.

Pela primeira vez, estava a fugir de alguém...o que eras...deveras estranho.


	3. Chapter 3

ATENÇÃO: LEMON(SEXO)

Um mês havia passado, afinal fazer par com Hidan não fora assim tão dificil. Supostamente era por já estar prácticamente habituado ás suas mariquices e acima de tudo, á sua boca que não perdia uma oportunidade para estar calada. Além de ter uma vantagem de o ter ao seu lado, poderia descarregar a sua raiva sempre que quisese no outro, cortando-lhe por vezes a cabeça e andando com ela debaixo do braço, ouvindo os mais obscenos palavrões vindos da sua boca e refilando , que aquilo não tinha graça alguma.

" Onde vais?" – Perguntou Hidan que estava sentado em cima da sua cama, pintando as unhas dos pés de preto.

" Vou sair..." afirmou simplesmente o outro.

" Putz...ok..." Bufou o loiro. " Mas onde?"

" Não interessa Hidan..."

" Merda para ti também Kakuzu, não me podes dizer onde vais?"

" Não."

Não gostava do cinismo do outro, franziu o sobrolho zangado, afastando o frasco do verniz , dirigindo-se para a casa de banho a refilar.

Kakuzu sem esperar por mais nada, abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou lá para fora. Estava um frio tremendo, mas não poderia esperar mais.

Afinal de contas, era homem, e já não havia estado com nenhuma mulher á mesmo muito tempo.

Encaminhou-se para um edificio gasto e velho junto da aldeia do fogo e entrou sem mais demoras. Foi recebido por uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos lisos que lhe encaminhou para uma sala, coberta de almofadas, com várias, belas e exóticas mulheres.

"Procuras divertimento grandalhão?" Murmurou a loira ao seu ouvido.

" Arranja-me alguem daquele grupo..."

A mulher olhou na direcção em que este olhava e sorriu.

" È para já..."

Rápidamente um elemento dum grupo de raparigas novas que estavam encostadas a um pilar a conversar, foi ter com este, como havia pedido.

Não era muito alta, mas tinha uns grandes saltos altos pretos, fazendo-a parecer alta. Tinha um corpo altamente definido e pussuía olhos esverdeados contrastando com o seu cabelo que era vermelho cor de fogo.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-lhe com carícias, falando de tudo um pouco, mas acabando rápidamente o que estavam a falar, para puderem ir directos ao assunto.

" Bem...vamos?"- Perguntou a rapariga.

Entraram de seguida dentro de um quarto forrado de vermelho bastante acolhedor, mas super chamativo. Ela sentou-se em cima da cama e estendeu-lhe uma mão.

" Passa para cá o dinheiro primeiro Big Boy...- Disse-lhe a rapariga desconfiadamente.

Bem...apesar de lhe dar o dinheiro agora, iria certamente matá-la a seguir do sexo. Era demasiado dispêndioso estar a gastar dinheiro em prostitutas. Seria mais prudente e esperto dar-lhe o dinheiro agora, para depois recuperá-lo com as suas necessidades satisfeitas.

Levou uma mão á capa e procurou pelo o seu saquinho preto que geralmente trazia consigo, mas não o estava a encontrar. Como não o troxe consigo? Era imposivél, estava sempre com ele...mas...como?Ohhh boa...

"Maldito Hidan..." Refilou Kakuzu.- "Tch"

"Hey...sem dinheiro não há serviço..."-Disse a rapariga encolhendo os ombros, saíndo do quarto.

Naquele momento,tinha vontade de matar alguém. E tinha uma vaga impressão que o "matar" não se ia apropriar muito a essa pessoa.

Através de um salto,saltou a janela do primeiro andar e encaminhou-se novamente para a base da Akatsuki. Encontrando pelo o corredor, um outro elemento do grupo de cabelos loiros compridos presos por um canudo preto, que tentava puxar uma alavanca. Era Deidara.

" Não estás lá com muito boa cara, un..".Murmurou o loiro ao ver o outro a passar por si franzindo o sobrolho. " Ah...podes dar-me uma ajudi—E-ei, un! Eu tou a falar contigo!"

Não ligou patavina ao que o loiro lhe estava a dizer e continuou o seu caminho pelo o corredor de pedra até chegar ao seu quarto.

Levou a sua mão ao puxador da porta e abriu-a. Olhou em volta á procura do outro, mas não havia sinal dele. Para variar, deveria de estar na casa de banho.

Despiu a sua capa e procurou onde estava o raio do saco que o outro havia escondido. Levantou o colchão de Hidan e nada, procurou na secretária, debaixo do tapete, na estante, no armário...

" O que estás á procura ah?"-Perguntou uma voz vinda da sua direita.

Kakuzu levantou-se e observou Hidan que tinha saído da casa de banho, completamente molhado, e sem nada vestido.

Engoliu em seco ao ver as gotas de água a escorrerem-lhe pelo o seu corpo, e a enxugar o cabelo com uma toalha.

Raios...tinha que admitir, que aquele desgraçado era super sensual, mesmo sendo do mesmo sexo que ele. Algumas manchas negras á volta dos braços e da barriga eram visiveis na sua pele branca, e o seu corpo era defenido sem nenhuma invasão de pêlos, parecia brilhar com a água espalhada no seu corpo.

Hidan sorriu, estava a gozar com a cara do outro.

No seu rosto parecia-lhe trasmitir uma simples frase;

" _Hey...Podes olhar...mas não podes tocar...ahaha...é lixado né?."_

" Onde está a minha carteira Hidan?"-Perguntou o homem seriamente.

" Carteira? Que carteira?"- Perguntou o loiro mandando a toalha para para cima da cama.

Kakuzu observou-o a enfiar os dedos no seu cabelo molhado e escorrido , baixando-se de seguida, levando uma mão ao joelho, deixando o outro homem nervoso e antarantado com o que estava a ver.

Ele estava-o a provocar...estava sim...a provocar-lhe ao empinar-lhe aquele rabo exageradamente "bom", sem nada vestido á sua frente.

_« Seu cabrão...» pensou Kakuzu._

_-_Não sei do que estás a falar...-Disse-lhe o outro virando-lhe as costas.

Mas um vulto rápido e ágil, agarrou-lhe num braço, pegando em Hidan e espetando-lhe violentamente a cabeça junto do guarda fato de madeira,esfregando-lhe a cara contra o ferro.

" Estás-me a provocar não é?"- Perguntou-lhe kakuzu ao seu ouvido.

" SEU PERVERTIDO!" Gritou furiosamente o outro. " Se estás com falta de sexo, vai lá ter com as tuas amiginhas do bordel!!! Agora não venhas com conversas de merda ok?!"

" Pelos vistos não admites que as "minhas amiginhas" do bordel, seriam mais ùteis que tu numa situação destas...mas...és tu que estás mais necessitado do que eu... não é Hidan?"

" Mas o que raios é qu-"

"Tão necessitado de sexo que, és capaz de te entregar ao teu parceiro de equipa, mesmo sendo um outro homem, e alguém sem ponta onde se pegar... não é?"

O loiro não piou pela a primeira vez na vida, o que deixou Kakuzu totalmente satisfeito. Estava a conseguir domar aquela besta.

" Mas eu precebo...tal como deverias perceber-me a mim...ambos somos homens, e temos necessidades...não o podemos evitar." Murmurou Kakuzu passando a sua mão áspera e fria pelas coxas do outro que havia largado um gemido práticamente surdo e baixou a sua cabeça. " Agora diz-me..."

" Pára com isso...não têm graça..." Arfou o outro sendo espalmado contra o guarda fato.

" Tirás-te o meu porta moedas, só para regressar não foi?"-Sussurou o outro ao seu ouvido. " Quero ouvir da tua boca o que tu queres que te dê... porque já não me interessa se és mulher ou homem...só me interessa,disfrutar neste prazer carnal flamejante... Agora."

" Seu...s-s-seu degraçado..."-Murmurou Hidan semi cerrando os olhos. " Ah..."

Kakuzu, levou uma mão ao seus cabelos loiros e virou-o para si, observando a face a do outro que estava completamente vermelha . Retirou a máscara que lhe tapava a boca e um sorriso foi esboçado no seu rosto. A sua boca era enorme, e os cantos da mesma eram prendidos por linhas pertas fortes que lhe chegavam quase ás suas orelhas.

Levou-a ao pescoço do outro, fazendo-o estremeçer,levantando-o e agarrando nas suas pernas compridas e suaves que foram de imediato cruzadas nas costas do outro.

O rapaz agarrou-se de imediato ao pescoço deste arfando-o violentamente, levando uma das suas mãos ao membro do outro que ainda estava coberto pelas calças.

Sorriu mais uma vez... agora estava comprovado, era isto mesmo que ele queria, não havia dúvidas.

" Diz-me o que queres Hidan..."-Susurrou ao seu ouvido. " Quero ouvir..."

Hidan murmurou algo super baixinho, não conseguindo entender o que havia dito, além de estar a morder o ombro do outro, com os seus olhos fechandos.

" Não percebi..."-Afirmou o outro. " Diz-me outra vez Hidan...diz-me o que disseste agora..."

Levou os seus lábios á orelha direita deste e murmurou num tom, que deixou Kakuzu completamentente louco ao ouvir aquela palavra obscena e directa.

**_" Fode-me..."_**

Já não aguentava mais...

Abriu as suas calças, e tentou achar o orificio do rapaz, encontrando por fim quando o outro lhe encaminhou a entrada.

" Se fores com muita força eu capo-te ouviste?!"- Refilou o loiro franzindo o sobrolho.

"Cala-te Hidan..."- Respondeu-lhe o outro.

O elemento mais novo, regalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que lançou um gemido estranho que havia ecoado pela sala toda, ao senti-lo a entrar dentro de si, agarrando-se as costas do outro.

Ao sentir-se acomodado dentro deste, começou a investir, fazendo o rapaz roçar com as suas costas no armário, sentido as farpas a espetarem-lhe há medida que ia para cima e para baixo.

Era um sentimento estranho para ambos,mas também demasiado prazeroso. Por alguns momentos sentiu dor e no outro momento já não sentia nada a não ser prazer. Kakuzu estava a gostar da maneira como Hidan se controcia e gemia, quando entrava dentro deste cada vez mais rápido.

Agarrou-lhe mais uma vez e deitou-o no chão de mármore, abrindo a suas pernas, e penenetrando-o outra vez. Continuou com as investidas e fechou os olhos, estava prácticamente quase. Quando os abriu, a primeira coisa que viu foi a face de Hidan que mordia o nó do seu dedo, com um rasto de saliva que lhe escorria pela a boca abaixo.

" Ohhh Kaku...Hum...Kaku..." Gemeu o loiro. " Ma-mais..."

" Mais?"-Perguntou o homem.

Ao sentir o orgasmo proximo dele, levantou-o e colocou-o de pernas abertas no seu colo, para que este continua-se.

Moveu-se em cima deste fernéticamente, arfando,gemendo, dizendo tudo e mais alguma coisa, até cair em cima de Kakuzu que ainda o movia, mas parando também rápidamente quando finalmente havia ficado satisfeito.

Envolveu-o nos seus braços como um instinto que lhe havia passado na sua cabeça e fechou os seus olhos juntamente com o outro.

" Kaku...seu...seu des..gra..ça...do..." Murmurou Hidan aconchegando-se nos braços do outro.

Levou uma mão aos seus cabelos loiros que estavam soltos e humidos, e fitou-o por alguns segundos. Era tão puro e tão belo quando estava a dormir.

Era estranho estar assim...era estranho sentir-se assim.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quando é que disseste que era?"- Perguntou Hidan deitado no asfalto mesmo no meio de um circulo branco, com uma espada espetada no seu peito.

Kakuzu desviou os seus olhos do rosto do outro e moveu-se ligeiramente das escadas em que estava sentado para ajeitar o corpo comprido que tinha ás suas costas.

" O tempo que perdemos aqui com esses malditos rituais..."- Murmurou o homem.-" Temos que ir andado Hidan..."

" Foda-se !-Gritou o outro.- Diz-me lá! Eu preciso de saber!!! E o que não preciso é desses teus comentários desnecessários...

" Mas para que queres saber isso?È dispensável...temos coisas mais importantes para fazer."-Afirmou.

Com apenas um puxão, o rapaz retirou a espada do seu peito reganhado os seus dentes ao observar o buraco completamente aberto, mas levantando-se num salto.

"Eu gosto de me divertir ok?E vou-me divertir, á muito tempo que não vou a nada parecido, e preciso de saber realmente onde é..."-Murmurou o rapaz. " E tu reparas-te no anúncio, eu é que não seu desgraçado...vá agora diz-me."

" Nós não podemos ter esses previlégios...estás a sonhar demasiado."- Respondeu-lhe Kakuzu levantando-se.

" Nós? Ahahah...deixa-me rir... tu também queres ir a uma festa de transe?"- Riu discaradamente o outro.

" Eu estava a falar no geral."

" Bah...bah...bah...admite vá..."

" Eu não vou a esse tipo de sitio..."

" Não vais então porquê?"

" Porque não."

" Mas porquê?!"

" Já disse que não."

" Mas diz lá porq..."

" Se me pornunciares a palavra porquê mais uma vez eu juro-te que não chegas inteiro á base."

" Porra que feitio Kakuzu...Tch...não sabes o que perdes...Há lá gajas sabias?"

O homem levantou-se e fitou-o atentamente, como se lhe estivesse a relembrar-lhe das coisas que haviam se passado entre eles, fazendo o outro morder o lábio inferior e baixar a cabeça, começando-se a notar as suas bochechas a ficarem completamente rosadas.

" E-e-eu vou falar com o lider! Quer queiras quer não! Eu vou á festa! Tenho direito a divertir-me!" Refilou o loiro virando-se. " Vá vamos lá embora! AHAHAH! VOU A UMA FESTA DE TRANSE! BONS TEMPOS SERÃO RECORDADOS! AHAHAAHAHH!"

Raios lhe partam, já havia começado com aquelas gargalhadas maléficas e gigantescas.Será que quando ficava nervoso, era este o sintoma? Mas que raio de sintoma se assim o fosse.

Além de ter passado o resto do caminho a contar as suas expriências homicidas durante um acontecimento deste tipo, conseguindo sempre fugir á Ambu de ser capturado.

Hidan entrou no salão sem mais demoras e observou uma figura sentada numa poltrona, juntamente com outro elemento de cabelos azuis que lhe mexia na cabeça.

Parou numa distância, bastante perto do seu mestre, o que era de facto indelicado mas mesmo assim não recuou.

" Preciso de falar consigo..."- Murmurou Hidan.

O homem observou o rapaz atentamente e levantou a sua mão, fazendo o outro elemento parar de fazer o que estava a fazer e recuar, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da sua.

" E o que queres falar?"- Perguntou o lider.

"Eu...eu preciso de um dia livre..."- Murmurou o loiro imediatamente.

"Hum...não descanças o suficiente é isso?"

" Eu descanço o suficiente,o problema é que gosto de me divertir de vez em quando..."

" Sabes que quando te juntás-te á Akatsuki, ficaste retido de várias coisas...e as saídas sem um companheiro são uma delas, além de te ires juntar a outras pessoas que podem facilmente apreceber-se de que és elemento da Akatsuki."- Explicou o mestre.- A tua cara e a de Kakuzu estão a ser procuradas por toda a vila do fogo."

Hidan sorriu e lançou uma gargalhada,ecooando pelo o salão inteiro.

" Voçê sabe que não morro assim tão fácilmente..."- Murmurou o loiro.- " Ohhh espere...eu não morro."

O tom do outro era totalmente sarcástico mas ao mesmo tempo super confiante, o lider sabia perfeitamente da aberração que se econtrava á sua frente.

" Não te deixarei ir em pôres em risco a segurança da Akatsuki."-Murmurou o homem seriamente.

"Eu simplesmente vou me divertir...ninguém me vai reconhecer, além disso, não vou com esta aparência...é de noite...estarei certamente no meio da multidão..."-respondeu-lhe o loiro.

" Hum...Acompanhado seria mais seguro..."

"Ohhh está preocupado comigo mestre?"

" Simplesmente, estou farto de investir em membros, e ficar sem mais um que me é preciso e me cobra tão pouco ordenado... é bastante útil."

" A merda do dinheiro a mim, não me diz nada..."

" Eu deixo-te ir...mas com uma condição..."

" O quê? Para voltar antes das onze?"

" Têns de arranjar alguém que vá contigo dos membros."

"O quê?!"

" Caso contrário estarias a desobedecer ás minhas ordens e estarias metido em muito maus lençois..."

" Mas...eu!"

" Diverte-te Hidan..."-Disse o homem puxando o elemento de cabelos azuis para o seu lado.

O loiro reganhou a cara furiosamente e retirou-se do salão batendo com a porta, encaminhando-se para o seu quarto.

" ISTO È DE LOUCOS CARALHO!"-Berrou mal entrou dentro da porta do seu quarto. " Não quero que ninguém vá comigo!"

" Agradeço que fales mais baixo Hidan...estou a fazer contas..."- Afirmou o outro.

" Eu não preciso de uma baby sister ok?!" Refilou o loiro andando de um lado para o outro. " Eu vou! E não quero saber das merdas que pensam..."

" Não te atrevas a desobedecer ás ordens do lider..." Kakuzu afirmou.

" Mas, não têm lógica! Se eu quisese nem falava com ele! Simplesmente faria-o! Tchh!"

Ele estava a fazer birra, parecia um completo miudo que havia entrado na adolescência, e tudo o que fazia contra os seus pais era uma completa exitação.

" E depois quando chegases, metiamos-te dentro da máquina trituradora..."

" Máquina trituradora? Temos máquina trituradora?" Perguntou o loiro.

" Não..."

" Vai-te fuder ok?"

O homem lançou uma gargalhada abafada e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

" Vêns comigo?" Hidan perguntou ao aproximar-se da secretária, fitando o outro que estava completamente concentrado no balanço que estava a fazer.

" Não..." Respondeu-lhe de imediato.

" Oh, vá lá..."

" Pergunta ao Deidara...ele têm estado muito em baixo desde a morte de Sasori."

" Que se foda o Deidara ok? Não quero saber do estado Emo dele! Vêm lá!"

" Temos pena... simplesmente não vais á festa..."

" EU QUERO IR!!! E VOU!" Gritou o rapaz retirando a sua capa furiosamente ecaminhando-se para a casa de banho.

Fechou a porta da casa de banho e passado uns dez ou por volta dos quinze minutos saíu de lá milagorsamente, com uma toalha envolvida á sua cintura, dirigindo-se rápidamente para o guardafato, retirando de lá umas calças completamenre rasgadas e uma t-shirt curta preta.

Vestiu-se o mais rápido possível e despenteou-se, dando-lhe um look mais original e rebelde.

" Eu vou EMBORA!"- Gritou o rapaz calçando um ténis igualmente pretos.

" Não exprimentes..."Murmurou Kakuzu continuando obcecado na folha que estava á sua frente.

Ouviu a porta do quarto a bater, levantando-se num ápice agarrando no braço do outro que preparava-se para caminhar em direcção do corredor comprido, sendo levantando com apenas um braço e carregado no ombro do outro.

Ouviu-o a gritar muito alto e resmugar, não tendo opcção se não lhe fazer o que tinha a fazer.Levou uma mão para cima, batendo-o com toda a força no seu rabo fazendo-o estremecer e calar-se de imediato,regalando os olhos.

" Para que foi isso Kakuzu?" Perguntou o loiro espantado.

" Não vais sair daqui ..."

" Vou sim seu desgraçado..."

" Não vais.."

" VOU SIM CARALHO! PÕE-ME NO CHÃO AGORA!E-E-EI! "

Observou-se a ser carregado de novo para o quarto sendo mandado violentamente para o chão, caíndo de pernas abertas.

Kakuzu observou o rapaz que lhe olhava furiosamente e deitou uma olhadela para as suas calças que ainda não tinha reparado bem.

" Vais sair assim vestido?"-Perguntou o homem olhando para os rasgões que tinha nas suas coxas.

" Posso saber o que é que têns a ver com isso?Ahm?!"

"Tch...só me dás trabalhos..."-Disse o homem retirando a sua capa e abrindo o guardafato.

" Vêns comigo?" Perguntou o loiro levantando-se de imediato com um brilhozinho nos seus olhos.. " Quando chegares lá podes ir dar uma volta, equanto eu vou-me divertir...Eheheheh"

" Poderia-te cortar a cabeça neste momento, e não havia festa para ninguém..."

"Bla,bla!"Murmurou o loiro franzindo a cara.

Poderia-se ouvir a musica aos altos berros lá do fundo e o exame de multidão que por ali estava, ao subir uma árvore que estava ali perto.

" Ohhh yeah..." Murmurou Hidan descendo esboçando um sorriso malandro. " Vou dançar..."

Desceu da árvore com um salto e encaminhou-se apresadamente para junto da multidão. O cheiro a tabaco, a álcool e a sexo era exuberante, e a luxuria reinava naquele lugar ao ver várias mulheres semi-nuas e homens que disfrutavam daquela visão e prazer carnal.

A multidão saltava e moviam-se fernéticamente ao som de algo completamente barulhento, parecendo que estavam todos em transe.

Kakuzu, não gostava nada de grandes multidões nem de muito barulho, fazendo-lhe muita confusão e interrogar-se o que raios aquela maldita festa tinha de especial.

Ao caminhar com o outro foi observando as acções de cada um, observou uma rapariga que não deveria ter mais do seus 16 anos por detrás de uma coluna vomitando desesperadamente, enquanto o grupo que por ali estava contentava-se em beber e beber cada vez mais.

" Onde raios me foste meter seu desgraçado..."Murmurou Kakuzu num tom bastante alto, mas com o som alto abafou o que havia dito.

O homem enconstou-se no sitio onde tinha menos pessoas e juntamente com o outro que havia neste momento socado um homem que estava completamente bêbado ao sentir uma mão no seu rabo, roubando-lhe a cereveja que ainda estava totalmente cheia.

" Velhos filhas da puta rebarbados..."- Refilou Hidan franzindo o sobrolho.

Levou a garrafa de ceveja aos lábios e entregou-a ao outro, que não estava nada satisfeito com isto.

" Bem." Gritou o loiro tentando passar por cima do som. " Eu vou curtir! Xau!"

Este tipo era simplesmente...

Desgraçado...

Os seus olhos voltaram-se para Hidan, mais própriamente para o rabo deste, que com aquelas calças lhe faziam exageradamente redondo e bem feito,que se havia misturado com a multidão.

Sentou-se num banco de pedra que estava ao seu lado e mais uma vez foi observando a cena. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e identificou o outro no meio de três raparigas cobertas por um pedacinho de pano, sorrindo-lhes e susurrando-lhe coisas aos seus ouvidos fazendo as raparigas rirem e passando as suas mãos pelo o corpo deste.

" Sabias que és super sexy?"-Perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos prata.

" Ès lindo..." Murmurou uma morena.

" Devias vir mais a este tipo de festas ias-te divertir muito." Sussurou uma rapariga ruiva ao seu ouvido. " Mesmo...Muitoooo.."

Hidan lançou uma gargalhada pervertida e maldosa aproveitando-se da situação.

" Sim...eu sei que sim meninas..."- Respondeu o outro levantando a cabeça ligeiramente verificando se o outro ainda se econtrava no mesmo lugar.

" O que estás a ver borracho? Estás a ver alguma coisa?"

" Ainda nos podemos divertir muito..."

" Quem estás a olhar hum?"

" Estava a ver se um tipo estava sentando no mesmo sitio..."

As raparigas levantaram todas a cabeça e sorriram.

" Ele está contigo?"

" Vamos-lhe buscar para se poder divertir conosco..."

Hidan piscou os olhos, não tendo tempo nenhum para responder ao aperceber-se que as raparigas já se tinham posto num novo objectivo. Enfiou-se novamente na multidão em direcção do outro, que já estava rodeado por mulheres.

" Olá grandalhão! Ès amigo do Jeitoso aqui não é?"- Murmurou a morena passando-lhe uma mão pela a sua cabeça.

" Podemos nos divertir os seis sabias?"

Kakuzu fitou-a ,observando as outras raparigas de seguida, que lhe cobiçavam e envolviam-lhe em caricias.

Hidan fechou e abriu as mãos várias vezes, sentindo a sua perna a quer-se mexer nervosamente. Observou-as a sussurar-lhe coisas ao seu ouvido deixando o outro atento ás suas propostas, deixando-o completamente furioso.

Era por estar a ter proveito das raparigas todas? Ou seria por ciúmes por estarem a dar em cima do seu companheiro de equipa?

Sentiu a rapariga de cabelos pratas a mordiscar-lhe a orelha,mas mesmo assim não deixando de focar o que a sua mente realmente mandava. Mas não tentando ligar ao que se passava deixando-se cobiçar pela a rapariga que lhe tentava abrir o botão das calças,mas não conseguindo evitar, e olhar outra vez para o que se estava a passar.

" Vá vamos nos divertir..."Susurrou-lhe ao seu ouvido.

Regalou os olhos com o que estava a ver, já estavam todas em cima dele, uma tentava-lhe abrir as calças e as outras envolvendo-o em caricias atrevidas.

Com um impulso violento, empurrou a rapariga de cabelos prata para o chão, agarrando de seguida em cada uma delas pelos os cabelos empurrando-as para fora daquela área.

" SUAS PUTAS VAGABUNDAS O QUE RAIOS ESTÃO A TENTAR FAZER AHM?! PONHAM-SE A ANDAR DAQUI ANTES QUE EU ME PASSE DA CABEÇA E MATE VOÇÊS TODAS AQUI MESMO AHH!?"-Gritou furiosamente o loiro apontando-lhes um dedo intimidamente.

As raparigas chocadas e com medo, retiraram-se o mais depressa dali antes que algo acontecesse.

Mal humuradamente, virou-se para o outro arracando-lhe a garrafa de cerveja da mão e sentando-se amuadamente ao seu lado.

" O que raios foi is-"

" Não me digas nada ok?!"

" Não querias-te divertir? Não te vais divertir com as tuas amigas?"-Perguntou Kakuzu. " Onde está o teu entusiasmo cativante Hidan?"

" MAS TU QUERES-TE CALAR?"- Berrou o outro tapando os ouvidos.

" Não estavas interessado em dois para quatro?"- Presistiu o outro. " Ou não querias porque..."

" Se eu não metesse um travão nisto onde é que já iam?AHM?"-Perguntou o loiro.

" Quem te mandou abrir a boca? Não me interessa com quem fodes...por isso não intreferi quando estavas lá metido..."

O loiro deu mais um gole da cerveja e com toda a sua força espetou-a contra o chão espatifando-se toda encaminando-se para a saída.

Kakuzu sem pressa alguma levantou-se e seguiu-o em direcção da floresta. Viu que caminhava cada vez mais depressa e também resolveu apressar o passo para o apanhar.

Agarrou-lhe no braço e virou-o olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele ia gritar agora, ia gritar com ele agora, poderia ler-lhe os pensamentos.

" NÃO ME PERGUNTES O QUE RAIOS È ISTO ESTÀ BEM?"

" Não te iria perguntar isso..."

" OK EU ADMITO! EU TIVE CIUMES E DEPOIS?!"

" Por elas? Ou por mim?Isso é novo..."

Hidan calou-se e levou uma mão á cara e esfregando-a confusamente. Não sabia o que raios se estava a passar com ele.

" Será que...não queres que ninguém me toque, para ser somente teu? È isso?"

" Q-que estupidez Kakuzu!!"-Exclamou o loiro corando.

"Ahh...é isso..." Afirmou o outro. " Preferes que seje eu a tocar-te a levar-te ao extremo."

Agarrou –lhe nos cabelos loiros e encaminhou-o para dentro do coração da floresta, empurrou-o para os arbustos caíndo em cima deles, observando o homem a retirar a roupa formal que tinha vestida á luz da lua.

O loiro regalou os olhos e sentiu a sua t-shirt a ser tirada violentamente, sentindo um peso enorme em cima de si, arranhando-lhe as costas com as suas prórpias unhas.

" Vou falar porco como tu..." Sussurrou-lhe Kakuzu ao seu ouvido. " Que se fodam as putas, o sexo contigo é muito mais interessante seu desgraçado... vou te explicar o siginificado do teu ciúme..."

Hidan extremeçeu ao ouvi-lo a falar daquele modo e ao sentir a mão do outro a passar-lhe pela face e fechando os seus olhos.

Aquilo estava-se a tornar bizarro aos seus olhos. Mas na verdade, não iria fazer nada para se impôr naquele momento.

Abriu a boca ao senti-lo a tocá-lo no seu membro, mas nada saíu de lá a não ser alguns grunhidos quase mudos. Ajeitou as suas costas no relvado mordendo o lábio inferior, semi cerrando os seus olhos. Estava frio naquele lugar, mesmo muito frio, mas não o estava a sentir, já que o seu corpo estava a fever de desejo e com o corpo do outro em cima de si.

" Raios...isto não se p-p-pode tornar num hábito ok?"- Perguntou o loiro arfando. " Sinto-me humilhado a ser dominado assim...tchh."

O homem libertou-se mais uma vez da sua máscara que lhe cobria o rosto e um sorriso perverso e medonho foi esboçado no seu rosto.

" Porque não me dizes simplesmente para parar Hidan? Não perferias estar neste momento em cima de uma mulher?" Provocou-o Kakuzu.

Hidan franziu a testa e as sobrancelhas movimentando-se mais um pouco.

" CALA-TE SEU DEGRAÇADO! Se eu quisesse estava no meio de quatro!!!"-gritou o loiro.

" Estavas mesmo?"

"..."

" Bem me pareçeu...Hum e porque é que não estás?"

" Mas tu queres me foder ou queres fazer-me um interrogatório?"

O homem sorriu mais uma vez, econstando a sua boca ao seu ouvido passando as suas mãos pelo o peito do outro que se encontrava descoberto.

" Vais querer fazê-lo?"-Perguntou Kakuzu.- " Não achas que isto se está a tornar em algo estranho? Estares a abrir as pernas mais do que uma vez a outro homem? Perferires ser "Pussuído" do que "Pussuíres, uhm?"

Arfou violentamente e gemeu ao mesmo que tempo que se arqueava, ao sentir o joelho do outro contra o seu membro, agarrando-lhe de imediato nas costas largas do homem.

" E-e- eu não sei...só qu-"Gemeu Hidan.

" Que sabe bem... não é?" Murmurou Kakuzu. " Ficas tão frágil quando estás a ser dominado..."

" S-seu pervertido... de merda..." Susurrou baixinho o loiro semi-cerrando os olhos.

As suas pernas foram puxadas para cima num ápice pelo o outro, sentindo as suas mãos explorando aquelas coxas por cima das calças rasgadas.

Ouvia-o a respirar cada vez mais depressa a sentir-se tocado daquela maneira. Hidan era uma aberração, uma aberração sensual que não sabia como poderia deixar Kakuzu daquela maneira. Era o que lhe frustrava, como é que outro homem lhe deixava fora de si. Um outro homem, que lhe passava a vida a chatear-lhe a cabeça e a resmungar por tudo e por nada.

Sem esperar por mais nada, saíu de cima deste virando-o ao contrário, "espetando-lhe" a cara contra as plantas e o relvado, retirando-lhe aquelas calças rápidamente e violentamente.

" Estás pronto Hidan?"-Perguntou-lhe Kakuzu.

O rapaz não lhe respondeu, permaneceu com a cara espalmada na relva murmurando algumas coisas que não dava para perceber.

" Ah...vais-me dizer o que me disses-te da outra vez vais?"-Perguntou mais uma vez o homem, poisando as suas mãos nas nádegas do outro.

" Estás-me a crer humilhar não é... s-s-seu desgraçado...tchh"

Kakuzu agarrou-lhe firmemente, e foi-se encostando lentamente ao corpo do rapaz que estava por sua vez quente e trémulo.

Hidan gritou ao ser invadido aos poucos, mordendo a relva e arrancado-a com os seus próprios dentes e dedos.

" Raios te partam Hidan..." Murmurou o homem fechando os olhos. " Estás tão quentinho por dentro, que me fazes querer ficar sempre aqui..."

Ao movimentar-se dentro dele, fê-lo gritar e arfar novamente abrindo pouco mais as pernas tentando que não o icomodá-se tanto.

" O que têns hoje?"- Perguntou o homem. – " Está-te a custar?"

Hidan não respondeu á pergunta do outro e fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Já estava a perceber o que se tratava, estava a fazer algo contra a sua vontade é isso? Era humilhante para a ele? Era isso?

Lentamente, saíu de dentro do rapaz que regalou os olhos de imediato virando a sua cabeça para trás observando o outro.

" Kaku-"

" Ao contrário do que tu pensas...eu sou um homem respeitador...e sei ver quando estou a fazer uma coisa "sozinho".- Murmurou o Kakuzu. " Vamos embora...temos trabalho para fazer amanhã..."

Hidan olhou-o seriamente por uns simples segundos agarrando no seu pulso rápidamente, impedindo o homem de avançar.

Kakuzu olhou-o a despentear-se atrapalhadamente, deitando-se na relva novamente. Abriu discaradamente as pernas levando agora dois dos seus dedos á sua boca molhando-os, e introduzindo um a um no seu orificio, arqueando-se.

" Quem te disse que tinhas que parar ah? Se eu te abro as pernas...é porque quero..."- Murmurou o loiro inclinando a cabeça. " Já não me interessa se me estou a "vender" a outro homem...apenas...quero que me dês o que me deste da outra vez...faz-me sentir...aquilo que eu senti...apenas a mim...não...a mais ninguém..."

A reação do rapaz fez Kakuzu permanecer imóvel e estático no momento que ouvira aquilo. Mas, passado alguns breves segundos, Hidan levantou-se e aproximou-se deste, levantando as suas mãos e agarrando na cara pálida do homem coberta de fios pelos cantos da sua boca. Tentou-se chegar um pouco mais para cima metendo-se de bicos de pés e roçou os seus lábios nos do homem.

" Meu...somente...meu..."-Sussurou ao seu ouvido.

Levou os seus lábios á boca do outro e finalmente beijou-o. Levou a sua lingua á boca do outro explorando cada canto daquela boca estranha e nova.

Estranhamente, e sem saber que reação deveria de ter perante aquela situação, agarrou-lhe na sua cintura que era por si fina e suave, com uma das suas grandes mãos, e nos seus cabelos loiros que estavam despenteados envolvendo-o contra si.

" Raios para ti seu desgraçado..." Murmurou o loiro ao descolar lentamente a sua boca da do outro. " Isto está-se a tornar estranho...beijar-te? Tchh...posso te dar o meu rabo, mas isto já é bizarro."

Sim, era bizarro sim...

Agarrou-lhe na cintura firmentemente e deitou-o mais uma vez na relva, levantando-lhe as pernas,passando um dedo pelos seus lábios finos e rosa. De seguida, poisou a sua mão no peito nu deste brincando um pouco com o seu dedo indicador passando pela a barriga até chegar ao seu ventre fazendo o rapaz estremecer e fechar os seus olhos.

" Anda...Anda logo com isso." Murmurou o loiro.

Observou-o a abrir mais uma vez as pernas, o que fez o outro elemento sorrir pervertidamente.Mas porque raios ainda estava com aquela lengalenga toda? Hidan queria sexo, e queria agora.

Poisou as suas mãos por debaixo das suas coxas e penetrou-o novamente sem mais demoras,fazendo o rapaz largar outro gemido doloroso ecooando pela floresta toda.

Observou-o a controcer-se de dor e de prazer em simultânio, abrindo a boca, arfando violentamente demostrando a sua lingua que se movia dentro da sua boca sensualmente.

Kakuzu, passou uma mão pela a sua própria cabeça e removeu a outra máscara que lhe envolvia todo o seu cabelo negro escorrido.

Mas que sensualidade, mas que prazer que se encontrava naquele momento...naquele lugar. Fitou-o mais uma vez com os olhos meio fechados,deitando-se em cima deste, percorrendo todos os cantos do pescoço, o mais faminto que pôde

Sentia as unhas do rapaz a serem cravadas nas suas costas á medida que ia investindo dentro dele sem piedade, fazendo o rapaz agarrar-se ainda mais violentamente.

Maldito degraçado,ele estava a tornar-se simplesmente...

" Oh Kakuzuuuu..." Gemeu ao seu ouvido.- "Ah..."

Na sua... "própria puta".


	5. Chapter 5

" Voçês têm menos missões do que o resto dos grupos..."Murmurou um rapaz de cabelos negros entregando um papel de cor amarela. " O lider não está muito satisfeito com isso..."

Kakuzu recebeu o papel vindo do outro rapaz e levantou-o para observar do que se tratava, mas sendo interrompido por uma mão branca que lhe havia tirado o papel da mão.

" A culpa é dele... é dele e daqueles rituais estúpidos..."-Murmurou Kakuzu indferentemente.

" Mas nós temos as horas dadas seus incompetentes..."Refilou o loiro passando os seus olhos pelo o papel.

Itachi, para variar, não esboçou qualquer expressão no seu rosto. Apenas moveu os seus lábios por debaixo da capa preta sem mover um músculo.

" Isso são as horas...que não foram dadas..."- Respondeu o moreno.

Hidan regalou os olhos ao ver aquele valor esposto no papel que se econtrava na sua mão, mas desaparecendo num ápice e aparecer na mão do outro.

" Estás-me a querer dizer que ainda só demos estas horas?"- Perguntou Kakuzu.

O rapaz não lhe respondeu, apenas virou as costas e encaminhou-se para os seus aposentos para descançar.

Sem esperar por mais nenhum minuto ou segundo que passa-se, olhou mortiferamente para o outro que se havia encolhido ao sentir-se ameaçado. Agarrou-lhe no pescoço,arrastando-o até ao salão do lider.

" E-eu não tenho culpa Kakuzu!Porra!"- Refilou o loiro. " E tu sabes porque é que..."

" Cala-te...antes que me passe de vez..."

Com um safanão violentissímo, empurrou-o para a frente ficando frente a frente com o lider que se econtrava sentado bastante calmo. Kakuzu abriu novamente a porta e saíu o mais depressa da sala. Nunca na sua vida tivera horas espostas pelo o lider a menos,nem nunca tivera qualquer tipo de problema com isso.

Raios lhe partam a aquele gajo, só sabia era perder tempo com as suas merdinhas. Seria dos seus momentos íntimos ? Hum...Então aí também teria uma certa culpa, mas que se lixe,ele que se desenrasca-se.

Passado alguns minutos, o rapaz havia saído da sala, completamente indiferente. Lançou um bocejo relativamente alto, passando pelo o outro sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Então?"- Perguntou o homem fitando-o seriamente.

Hidan parou de caminhar virando-se para trás, não muito satisfeito.

" Ahhh pois , deixaste-me sozinho e escapaste-te não é?! E agora queres que te diga?? Vai perguntar ao incompetente do lider!" –Exclamou o rapaz apontando-lhe um dedo.

" Simplesmente...diz-me o que o lider disse, antes que aconteça aqui alguma coisa bastante desagradável..." Respondeu-lhe o outro. " Agora diz-me o que foi que o lider te disse..."

" Tchh...Hum...pelos vistos temos trabalho para fazer na vila da água."- Respondeu-lhe. " Dois cabrões que roubaram á pouco tempo um ceptro qualquer que estava escondido na "neblina", e o lider quer que o vamos buscar...tchhh..."

Kakuzu fechou os olhos e abriu-os outra vez. A vila da água era longe dali, o que significava que iria ter de o aturar durante muito tempo. Suspirou fundo e desencostou-se da parede, ecaminhando-se para os seus aposentos para se puder organizar, apesar de ter o outro atrás a de si, agarrando-lhe na sua capa, refilando como era habitual sobre os seus próprios interesses.

Agarrou-lhe na cabeça e empurrou-o, fazendo cair estatelado no chão...irritando-o...bastante.

Aquela matraca não se havia calado nem um último segundo desde que sairam do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Murmurando e resmungando que não queria dormir ao relento como geralmente faziam para poupar dinheiro quando iam de missões vários dias seguidos.

" Não vou gastar dinheiro desnecesáriamente contigo..."Murmurou o homem consultando uma espécie de mapa.

" EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NEM MAIS UMA NOITE AO FRIO FODA-SE! EU VOU FAZER UM ESCANDÂLO SE NÃO ARRANJAR-MOS UM...UM..."- Gritou o rapaz furiosamente,agarrando na sua foice de três bicos intimidantemente.

" Se isso te fizer calar..."-Murmurou o homem. " Eu alugo sim..."

Hidan, estupefacto franziu as sobrancelhas parando de caminhar. Seria a primeira coisa que ambos haviam concordado? Ele estava-lhe a dizer sim a uma coisa estipulada por si . Que surpresa...

" Mexe-me esse cu Hidan..."- Afirmou Kakuzu. " Não temos todo o tempo do mundo sabes..."

" O que se passa?"-Perguntou o rapaz acompanhando-o. " Estás estranho..."

Kakuzu moveu ligeiramente os seus olhos para a esquerda olhando para o rapaz que era mais baixo que ele, mas de seguida concentrando-se no caminho.

" Estamos a perder muito tempo com as nossas pequenas diversões...não posso concentrar-me em ti...tenho que me concentrar na missão. " – Respondeu-lhe o outro.

" O-o que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntou o loiro chocadamente. " Estás-me a querer dizer que..."

" Estou a dizer que não podemos meter sexo nas missões que têm horas feitas pelo lider..."Disse-lhe. " Perdemos demasiado tempo..."

" ...e...eu..."-Murmurou quase para si próprio. " AHH! QUE CONVECIDO! PENSAS QUE TE SÒ POR TE TER OFERECIDO O MEU CORPO ALGUMAS VEZES PENSAS QUE PODES TÊ-LO SEMPRE QUE QUISERES SEU DESGRAÇADO?! POIS ESTÀS ENGANADO!"

" Ai sim...Uhm...tudo bem..."-Murmurou o homem ecolhendo os ombros. " Está ali uma estalagem... ficamos por aqui hoje..."

Hidan regalou os olhos ao sentir-se ignorado entrando numa nova fase. A fase do amuo.

A estalagem não era lá muito agradável, os elementos eram completamente desagradáveis e um cheiro a ceveja pairava no ar juntamente com outro tipo de bedidas.

Mal entraram na estalagem, foram completamente invadidos por vários olhares zangados e estranhos, fazendo Hidan não se sentir lá muito satisfeito.

" Aviso-te se algum deles tentar-me fazer alguma coisa eu mato-o aqui mesmo..."-Murmurou Hidan caminhando junto com outro.

Encaminharam-se junto do balcão, onde uma mulher gorda de cabelos ruivos os recebeu nada amigávelmente, observando-os dos pés á cabeça.

" Um quarto e uma cama ..."-Disse Kakuzu de imediato.

As palavras do outro invadiram os ouvidos de Hidan fazendo-o despertar,agarrando-se na capa do outro, até jurando que havia esboçado um sorriso.

" Não penses coisas...é para poupar dinheiro..."-Murmurou Kakuzu subindo as escadas " Vais dormir no chão..."

" Estás a gozar certo?"-Perguntou o loiro. " EU NÃO VOU DORMIR NO CHÃO SEU CABRÃO!

" Porque é que tu têns que ficar com a cama ahm?"-Perguntou Hidan ajeitando o corbetor no chão.

" Porque sou eu que pago..."

" Tch...estás a ser desprezivel...ao menos podias dividir a merda da cama..."

" Se dividisse a cama contigo estava tudo acabado..."

" Estás-me a chamar de necessitado?!De pervertido?!"

" Se a carapussa te serviu..."

" Vai-te foder ok?"

Deitou a cabeça no chão e puxou o cobertor para si. Estava com frio, nada confortável e iria acordar com uma dor de costas horrível no dia seguinte.

Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer,levou uma mão ao peito agarrando no seu medalhão firmemente e levantou novamente a cabeça.

Não estava a conseguir dormir nada...levantou-se encaminhando para a janela olhando para a vasta área de vegetação e árvores, focando de seguida os seus olhos na lua, que se econtrava torta.

Olhou para Kakuzu que dormia serenamente e aproximou-se. Fitou-o atentamente,franzindo os seus olhos e os seus lábios sentando-se na cama ecaminhando um dedo por cima dos lençois que cobriam uma das pernas do outro. Encostou a cabeça nos pés do homem e fechou os olhos. Ali ia dormir com certesa...apesar de estar gelado, ira certamente dormir.

" Raios para ti Hidan...és pior do que um miúdo pequeno..."disse Kakuzu levantando a sua cabeça.

Levantou-se da cama e observou-o a dormir serenamente junto dos pés da cama. Agarrou-o pela cintura, enfiando-o no outro lado da cama e tapando-o.

Fitou-o mais uma vez e piscou os olhos...passou-lhe o dedo indicador pelos lábios e sorriu. Era incrivel, como uma máquina de palavras e um assasino sem dó nem piedade poderia se tornar em algo completamente oposto quando estava a dormir.

Deu a volta á cama e enfiou-se igualmente. Passado alguns segundos, sentiu-se a ser abraçado por trás sentindo o corpo frio do outro.

" Ahhhh...não me tires daqui..."Murmurou o outro abafadamente, espalmando a sua face das costas do outro. " Estás tão quente..."

Kakuzu não disse uma unica palavra, e quem calava...consentia.

" Agradeci-a que não me babases as costas por favor..." Murmurou Kakuzu olhando para trás. " Porque se não voltas para o sitio de onde vieste...estavas lá muito melhor."

" Ahhh que chatoooo..." Murmurou hidan.

Sentiu que as mãos do loiro percorriam por outros caminhos além do seu peito. Mas será que não poderia dormir descançado? O que lhe havia dito não não lhe fizera nada?Tchhh era por isso que não queria que o outro entrasse dentro da cama consigo. Já sabia que iria tentar alguma coisa.

" Salta daí Hidan..."- Disse Kakuzu tentando-se virar. " Salta daí antes que eu me passe..."

Tentou-se virar mas não conseguia, o rapaz estava completamente colado a si.

" GAHH, NÃO ME TIRAS DAQUI SEU DEGRAÇADO!!"-Gritou o loiro fazendo força com as suas pernas que estava cruzadas na cintura do homem.

Com um pouco mais de força, Kakuzu levantou-se com o outro ainda nas suas costas, e com um braço firme e forte jogou-o para cima da cama, quase partindo-a.

" Ahhhh...mudaste de ideias rápidamente..." Murmurou o loiro sorrindo.

" Hidan...eu já te disse seu degraçado...que não me vou envolver mais contigo em missões..."- Afirmou o homem.

Maldito desgraçado...

Não estava a resultar,parecia que cada vez que lhe dizia que não, o fogo interno deste subia-lhe cada vez mais. Observou-o a arquear-se,fechando os seus olhos agarrando-se aos lençois, Não abrira a boca, mas o que lhe estava a tentar dizer era provávelmente que não o fizesse esperar mais.

De seguida, o rapaz abriu lentamente os seus olhos e estendeu-lhe os seus braços, agarrando-lhe no seu pescoço, levando os seus lábios ao mesmo.

" Sabes o que te vou passar a fazer?"-Peguntou Kakuzu fitando-o seriamente.

"Hum...o quê?" Murmurou enquanto passava a sua lingua no pescoço do homem.

" Vou te passar a chamar de Boiola...gay...maricas..."

Até poderia jurar que uma mecha de cabelinho loiro que geralmente estavam colados á cabeça, havia se soltado ao ouvir aquilo.

" EU NÃO SOU MARICAS OK?!"

" Então o que raios é isto?"

" FODA-SE KAKUZU!"Gritou o rapaz furioso. " E-e-e...eu tenho necessidades ok?"

Agarrou-lhe firmente no pescoço, impedindo que o rapaz fala-se mais e fitou-o fixamente, fazendo o rapaz corar dos pés á cabeça e movendo-se ligeiramente.

" O-o-o que foi?Ah? O que foi?" Refilou o loiro. " Tu próprio disseste que também tinhas necessesidades..."

"Porque raios estás assim ahm..."

" Assim?"

" Estás completamente pervertido...e obcecado por sexo."

" EI!"

"Ouve uma coisa..." Murmurou Kakuzu aproximando a sua boca do ouvido do outro. " Tudo no seu devido tempo... não podes pensar que podes adquirir tudo na hora, além disso, nós somos parceiros de trabalho..."

" Ahahaha...vais-me dizer...que não gostavas de me poder foder aqui mesmo? Vais me dizer que o sexo não é bom comigo?Ouve tu uma coisa seu desgraçado! Se eu pudesse, nada disto estava a aconteçer...sabes o que ia fazer? Ia ás PUTAS!" Gritou furiosamente. " E ISTO ACABAVA! ERA BOM MUITO BOM! PARA AMBOS E PARA O TEU ORÇAMENTO DE MERDA ENTÃO IRIA SER MUITO PROVEITOSO!!!"

"..."

" FAZ O QUE QUISERES! Já não me interessa..."

" Hidan..."

"..."

" Eu não acredito que..." Murmurou o homem. " Ahahah...estás com ciúmes?"

" Tás a gozar certo?"

" Estás com ciumes sim...de dar mais valor ao trabalho e ao dinheiro do que a ti..."

" AHAHAHA! E ACHAS ISSO ENGRAÇADO NÃO È?!" Exclamou o rapaz sarcásticamente agarrando na mão do outro e afastando-a do seu pescoço com um safanão,levantando-se.

Foi agarrado novamente por Kakuzu que mantinha o sorriso maroto no rosto, ao vê-lo tão irritado. Passou-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos dele agarrando-lhe pela cintura tomando-o contra si levando os seus lábios novamente ao seu ouvido.

" Estás com cíumes..."-Murmurou

" E...eu não estou com ciúmes seu desgraçado!" Refilou o outro amuadamente.

Agarrou-o por um braço e enconstou-o mais uma vez contra o seu peito,fazendo o loiro arfar e fechar os seus olhos, ao sentir as mãos do outro a subirem-lhe pelas pernas acima.

" Assim Hidan?"-Pergutou o homem ao seu ouvido. " Queres que te toque assim?"

Estremeceu, e gemeu quando a mão fria e áspera do outro lhe entrou pelas calças a dentro,friquecionando o seu membro que já estava completamente desperto.

"Não precebo..."-Disse o homem. " Não precebo como é que podes delirar com algo assim...com algo deste tipo...deixares te tocarem desta maneira..."

" Eu não me deixo que me toquem "desta maneira"- Respondeu-lhe o rapaz semi-cerrando os seus olhos. " Eu deixo que tu me toques desta maneira..."

Mas que raios...

Era intrigante ver o estado de Hidan naquele momento, estava completamente em fase de necessidade extrema.Além disso, era muito dificil resistir a tal provocação vinda daquela aberração que lhe insistia em saltar-lhe para cima.

" Deixas que eu te toque..." Murmurou o homem passando-lhe um dedo pela face rosada.

" È...é a unica maneira que tenho de te sentir...mais...mais próximo de mim..."- murmurou o loiro entredentes.

Havia ouvido bem o que o outro lhe havia dito?

Queria-o sentir mais próximo dele?

Passou-lhe uma mão pela face fresca e observou-o a fechar lentamente os seus olhos.

« Tchh...Hidan...»- Pensou o homem para si próprio.

Estava a começar a entender o que de facto se passava, apesar de não querer acreditar muito no seu raciocinio que era completamente absurdo, e não estava a ver Hidan daquela maneira. Mas era o que pensava...era o que a sua cabeça lhe dizia.

Hidan simplesmente...estava á procura de algo...

Talvez algo que nunca teve na sua vida...Era isso? Estava á procura de carinho? Amor?

Poderia ver nos seus olhos, e na sua expressão, que em troca disso poderia-lhe dar satisfação e prazer com o seu corpo, mesmo que tudo fosse ficticio.

Kakuzu piscou os olhos pretos e frios ao pensar desta maneira, e sem esperar por mais nada, envolveu-o nos seus braços de uma vez, fazendo o rapaz admirar-se com a sua reacção de momento.

Sabia que Hidan jamais lhe diria o que queria na verdade, porque a palavra Amor, não estava gravada na sua mente. Mas mesmo que tenta-se que a palavra não viesse ao de cima, ela estava lá, estava lá guardada.

" Seu desgraçado e ingrato Hidan..."-Murmurou Kakuzu ao seu ouvido. " Não sei o que raio queres tu..."

Foi arrastado para a cama,sobrepondo-se em cima do outro que se ajeitou com um pouco de dificuldade na mesma.

" O que foi que te deu?"-Perguntou o loiro franzindo o sobrolho. "Hum?!"

O homem levou um dedo aos seus próprios lábios, fazendo o outro rapaz calar-se "milagrosamente".

" Não era isto que querias?"-Perguntou o Kakuzu. " Pelos vistos vou ter que levar contigo como uma praga, e vou ter que conciliar o trabalho com a nossa vidinha noturna..."

Hidan,levantou uma das suas pernas sendo agarrada pelas mãos grandes e fortes do outro, que lhe exploraram as cochas sedutoramente, equando estremecia com aquilo tudo.Agarrou-se ao lençol macio com cheiro a tabaco, deixando que o outro fizesse o que quissese consigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Os seus passos estavam pesados e calmos.À medida que caminhava a terra inflitrava-se nos seus sapatos abertos pretos,equanto suavam e arfavam fartos daquele calor intenso que estava naquela tarde.

Estava muito calor mesmo, e aquilo estava-se a tornar impossível de continuar a caminhar.Hidan que havia despido a sua capa e levando-a ao seu ombro, suspirou fundo,cançado. Por incrivel que pareça, o loiro estava mais calmo, ainda barafustava é claro, mas poderia-se ver uma nova maneira de estar da parte deste.

"PORRA, já não posso mais com a merda deste calor!"- Gritou Hidan.

" Pronto...já cá faltava o histerismo..."- Murmurou o homem que permanecia com a capa vestida.

" Tenho razão para barafustar!!! ISTO È HORRIVEL!"-Exclamou o outro passando uma mão pelo o seu cabelo. " A minha cabeça está a arder e o gel está a sair...bahhh"

Kakuzu fechou os seus olhos negros e abriu-os novamente não muito satisfeito.Abriu a sua capa, franzindo o sobrolho, demostrando o seu corpo coberto por grossas linhas pretas.

" Não me chateies e vêm para aki para baixo..."-Disse-lhe o homem.

O rapaz piscou os olhos franzindo as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma careta engraçada coçando a sua cabeça. Enfiou-se rápidamente por debaixo da capa do outro protegendo a sua cabeça e quase o resto do corpo.

" Quando chegar-mos a algum sitio fresco,saltas daqui..."- Disse-lhe o homem indeferentemente.

Hidan respondeu-lhe com um "Yah,yah" não muito convincente continuando o seu caminho,protegendo-se daquele calor da sua cabeça.

Aqui estava...pronto já havia começado, já estava a começar a embirrar com tudo o que via á frente...era simplesmente...uma dor de cabeça ouvir aquele individuo a resmugar de tudo.

_«Mas onde raios existe um sitio fresco? Daqui a dois kilometros? Só podes estar a gozar comigo. E sabes que preciso de tomar banho, e preciso de limpar a minha foice também. Ah, e espero bem que compres alguma coisa para comer de jeito, porque a merda da massa de 50 ianes que tu compras não vale um cu, além de saber a ranço. Olha me só para a tua barriga Kakuzu, estás todo suado e todo sujo.Bahhh, nem sei como dormi ontem contigo tchh...Preciso urgentemente de tomar banho...e tu também seu desgraçado»_

A paciência de Kakuzu estava-se a esgotar, mas mesmo assim não disse uma única palavra,apenas continuando o seu caminho juntamente com o outro que estava debaixo da sua capa,arrastando uma foice pelo o chão.

" Está a ficar mais fresco..."-Murmurou Kakuzu. " O mar deve de estar próximo..."

" Foda-se estava a ver que morria aqui com este fedor todo..."- Refilou o loiro.

Sentiu o seu pescoço a ser agarrado violentamente pelo o outro,empurrando-o para fora da sua capa.

" EI!"-Exclamou o outro. "Estava a gozar ok?!"

" Não me interessa... já não te posso ouvir..."

" Ahhh...deixa-me ir para ai! Vou derreter aqui fora..."

" Não me in-te-re-ssa..."

Observou o outro a continuar o seu caminho, jogando-se ás suas pernas, impedindo-o de caminhar.

" Mas tu queres-me largar a perna?!"-Exclamou Kakuzu.

" NÃO LARGO ENQUANTO NÃO ME DEIXARES IR PARA AÌ OUTRA VEZ!"- Gritou o rapaz fechando os olhos.

" RAIOS HIDAN VÊ SE CRESCES! QUE IDADE TÊNS 12?!"- Exclamou furiosamente o outro.

Como por receio e instinto largou de imediato a sua perna, permanecendo no chão focando os olhos no nada durante alguns segundos.

Kakuzu confuso e admirado perguntou-lhe o que raios se passava, mas não obteve resposta. Levantou-se sem mais demoras,agarrando na sua foice e na sua capa continuando o caminho.

" Vamos..." –Disse simplesmente o loiro.

_" Fé a Jashin é a melhor coisa que podemos ter na nossa familia..."- Afirmou um homem de cabelos compridos loiros segurando um bastão de cor preta e agarrando ao mesmo tempo num medalhão de prata em frente de uma grande multidão de gente. " Ele...ele nos dá Imortalidade...Algo que nunhum outro deus, nos daria...Jashin é sinónimo de poder, Jashin é o nosso único Deus"_

_Ouviu-se aplausos vindo da multidão e cantigos elaborados numa lingua qualquer por mulheres vestidas de preto que elevavam as suas mãos aos céus._

_O homem que se econtrava num pequeno palco junto com outros dois homens, desceu as escadas, cumprimentado alguns homens e mulheres que por ali estavam, ouvindo elogios e transmitindo respeito._

_Agarrou em duas crianças pelos seus braços que se econtravam no colo de uma mulher de cabelos brancos, branca como cal, estática._

_" A quem é que tu deves devoção Hidan?"-Peruntou o homem ao rapazinho que não demostrava qualquer sorriso. " A quem é que temes filho?"_

_Os lábios do rapaz que estavam juntos, separaram-se, até formar a palavra a palavra que aquele homem frio e belo queria ouvir da sua boca._

_" Jashin..."_

_O homem sorriu friamente, equanto deixava de parte a outra criança que olhava assustamente para o ambiente mórbido que se encontrava ali._

_Olhou para o seu irmão piscando os olhos confusamente, voltando-se novamente para o colo da sua mãe._

O mar estava calmo e belo...

Aproximaram-se de umas cabanas de madeira sem mais demoras, onde supostamente tinha água potável, para se poderem lavar á vontade.

Hidan, sem esperar por mais nada, sem refilar, sem dizer uma única palavra sequer, despiu-se e enfiou-se dentro dos chuveiros.Arrepiou-se ao sentir a água complemente fria no seu corpo, mas logo depois habituou-se á temperatura, já que estava bastante calor e o que estava de facto a precisar era de um belo de um banho.

À beira mar, encontrava-se Kakuzu, que com o calor infernal, também havia despido a sua capa,juntamente com as suas máscaras que lhe cobriam o rosto. Abrindo de seguida uma saco preto onde tinha lá todo o dinheiro que haviam ganho nesta viagem.

Estavam perto do objectivo exposto pelo o lider, e até para admirar, não estavam a desperdiçar tempo,nem nada do género. Pelo o contrário, tinham ainda várias horas livres que poderiam dar.

O que era bom, já que tinham quase o objectivo completo.

Olhou para trás e ouviu a água a correr na cabana de madeira, lembrando-se daquele individuo que estava a agir de uma maneira bastante estranha, desde que o havia repreendido. Olhou em volta, aquela praia estava deserta, o que era prácticamente impossível num dia de calor como este.

Seria, por estar rodeada de árvores, escondida de tudo e de todos?Hum...talvez sim...ou talvez não. Simplesmente não sabia.

Levantou-se e caminhou na areia em direcção da cabana de madeira onde se econtrava o outro e despiu-se. Abriu a porta observando Hidan debaixo do chuveiro, entrando lá para dentro.

Sem dar nas vistas o loiro, não quis reagir á presença de Kakuzu, continuando a tomar o seu banho.Mas,ao sentir uma mão pela sua cocha, fê-lo reagir,fitando-o com uns olhos mortiferos como se o quisesse matar agora mesmo.

"Mas tu queres parar com isso?"-Perguntou o rapaz furiosamente.

O homem, não tinha medo das suas ameaças ou dos seus olhares assasinos, encostou-o á madeira, agarrando firmemente na sua perna,lisa e musculada, explorando-a totalmente,equanto a sua ligua percorria outros caminhos.

" Vais-me dizer que não gostas Hidan?"-Perguntou o homem sorrindo.

O rapaz, arfou e gemeu ao sentir a mão do homem no seu membro,equanto a sua boca foi invadida por aqueles lábios finos e por aquela lingua.

Violentamente e sedutoramente, havia-se deixado dominado,agarrando na cabeça do seu parceiro e nos seus cabelos negros escorridos, premindo os lábios contra os seus.

Com um impulso juntamente com um salto saltou para cima do peito do outro,entrelaçando as suas pernas na sua cintura, semi-cerrando os seus olhos.

" O que se passa contigo ahm?"-Perguntou o homem ao seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe a orelha sedutoramente, enquanto o invadia por dentro, espalmando-o contra a parede de madeira, fazendo Hidan arquear-se e gemer baixinho, sentindo-o a entrar dentro de si.

Agarrou-se de imediato ás costas do outro com unhas e dentes, agarrado em alguns fios negros, equanto a água fria caía sobre os corpos quentes de ambos.

Ao ouvido do homem, o rapaz cantarolava por mais e mais humilhantemente, enquanto as suas costas roçavam na parede e o seu peito no outro peito do homem.

" Dá-me mais...mais...hum..."-Gemeu ao seu ouvido equanto uma mão explorava os cabelos negros do outro.

O suor dos seus corpos havia se misturado com a água fria, e as suas vozes se misturando com a loucura e desejo dos seus gemidos que eram abafados pela cabana. Ao chegarem ao limite, exaustos, deixaram-se permanecer abraçados durante alguns segundos sem dizerem uma única palavra.

A mão de Kakuzu, grande e forte, passou-lhe pela cabeça e pelos seus cabelos loiros molhados e despenteados, encostando-lhe a cabeça no seu peito.

Hidan,fechou os seus olhos, agarrando-se ao pescoço do outro, quebrando o silêncio que estava exposto.

"Merda..."-Disse o outro. " Fizeste me lembrar á pouco uma pessoa...tch...quem me dera não ter de me lembrar daquela cara."

" Ela é uma ínutil..."-Disse o homem de cabelos compridos loiros, sentando numa poltrona de pele, no meio de um salão sombrio, coberto de quadros. " Deveriamos nos ter livrado dela, logo assim que nasceu."

A mulher branca como cal, não esboçou qualquer expressão ao ouvir o comentário vindo do seu marido, permanecendo quieta e calada focando a janela que se encontrava á sua frente.

Um rapazinho de cabelos despenteados com uns grandes olhos vermelhos cor de sangue, desceu as escadas a correr,atrás de uma rapariga de cabelos compridos com a cara chapada do seu irmão na sua, só que em versão feminina. Correram por debaixo das escadas e de seguida em direcção do salão, chamando a atenção do homem que estava sentado.

Este aregalou os seus olhos furiosamente, levantando-se da poltrona de imediato.

" HIDAN"- Exclamou autoritáriamente o homem.- Vêm cá!"

O rapazinho fez uma travagem brusca com os pés e encaminhou-se em direcção do seu pai,deixando a sua irmã sozinha.

Ao encontrar-se frente a frente com aquela figura, observou aquela mão a elevar-se, estatelando-se violentamente na sua face ,fazendo-o cair rendondo no chão.

" MAS TU QUERES TE COMPORTAR?!"-Gritou o homem. " Mas o que raios andas a fazer? Como queres ser um servo devoto de Jashin com esse tipo de atitudes?AH?"

A rapariga encolheu-se ao ouvir a voz do pai furiosamente,juntando as suas mãos ao peito, fitando o seu irmão no chão, que fora puxado para cima com uma só mão do seu pai.

" A TUA VIDA PERTENCE-ME !"-Disse o homem. " JASHIN DARTE-À A IMORTALIDADE SE FORES DEVOTO A ELE! NÃO COM ESSE TIPO DE ATITUDE! AINDA POR CIMA UM FILHO MEU!"

Olhou para as estrelas do céu e ajeitou-se ligeiramente ao lado do outro.Elevou uma mão ao "céu" escuro e estrelado da noite e fechou-a de seguida

" Jashin é poder"- Disse Hidan.-" Se nunca tivesse a fé que tenho...já tinha ido desta para melhor..:"

" Eu não acredito em nada disso..."

" Eu não nasci imortal sabes..."- Disse-lhe o loiro. " Eu ganhei-a...Jashin deu-me a imortalidade."

Kakuzu, franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o outro e fitou as estrelas igualmente.

" Por troca da imortalidade..."-Explicou o loiro. " Jashin quer sacrificios,quer as suas almas.E em beneficio para mim, cada pessoa que eu matar e elaborar o ritual, ganharei o passaporte para puder estender essa imortalidade."

" Se não nasceste imortal...como é que te tornas-te imortal?"-Perguntou o homem seriamente.

Hidan não abriu a boca nos primeiros segundos, mas logo de seguida a pergunta de Kakuzu foi respondida com uma resposta simples e confusa.

" Simplesmente...eliminei..."

" Temos tudo perparado Senhor..."- Disse um homem de cabelos curtos brancos curvando-se perante o elemento de cabelos loiros compridos.

" Ela está a chegar?"-Perguntou o homem.

O homem levantou a sua cabeça e olhou temerosamente para o elemento que estava á sua frente, recuando alguns passos.

" Ela já chegou meu senhor..."-Respondeu o mordomo. " Está na sala de estar á sua espera."

Sem esperar que o mordomo acabasse de falar,subiu as escadas entrando dentro da sala se estar sem mais demoras, deparando-se com uma rapariga alta, esbelta de cabelos azuis que lhe fitou temerosamente.


End file.
